


Not Again, Damn It

by Star Knight Abraxis (StarKnightAbraxis)



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Accidental Incest Fantasies, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightAbraxis/pseuds/Star%20Knight%20Abraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matoi Ryuuko is a healthy, growing girl.  Of course she gets urges.  That's not the problem.</p>
<p>The problem is where to handle them.  The problem is when she can find the time.  And most of all the problem is that damned smirking face that keeps coming to mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again, Damn It

It was probably the stress. Or the frustration. Or both.

Ryuuko very rarely got a chance to have 'time to herself' these days. She was a healthy, growing girl -- of course she got urges. Nothing to be embarrassed about there. And she didn't have a boyfriend or anything like that, so naturally she had to take care of them herself. She was fine with all that, really.

The problem was where and when.

Home was right out. Even if the apartment wasn't tinier than some of the Academy's broom closets, even if the walls hadn't been thinner than rice paper, even if she'd had an entire private suite to stretch out in with soundproof walls, there was no way in hell she'd do anything like that to herself when pervy little Matarou and pervy old Dr. Mankanshoku and even the damn pervy dog were ready to burst in peeping at the slightest excuse. Having to beat them to a pulp would be a complete mood-killer.

And school was out of the question, too. She couldn't let down her guard -- there was no guarantee of any warning when a club president or one of the Elite Four would want to pick a fight with her. And that damned nudist teacher could get just about anywhere. She wasn't going to make herself distracted and vulnerable there, and she sure as hell wasn't going to give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her doing anything like that.

Plus there was the fact that she always wore Senketsu to school, for safety's sake... and as much as she was growing to like and respect her partner, there were some things she still felt were a little too personal for them to share.

So she had to wait for moments like these. Mrs. Mankanshoku had been doing her weekly washing, and Senketsu was dripping dry and waiting in anticipation of the sensuous bliss of being ironed. And so Ryuuko, in the old outfit she'd worn on her first day at Honnouji, had seized on a casual statement -- that they were running low on detergent -- and immediately volunteered to run to the corner store. (Stomping down Matarou when he volunteered to just go out and steal some.)

And now, shut away in the store's cramped, faintly funky-smelling restroom, the door securely locked, leaning up against a wall with her underwear around her knees and her shirt unbuttoned, one hand slipping up under her skirt and the other lifting her bra to cup her breast, Ryuuko tried to let go of the stress of having to sneak around like this and the frustration of getting hornier and hornier over the last week without any option to relieve it.

It wasn't going too well.

She'd never used to need to fantasize. Just closing her eyes and letting herself feel her body was enough -- the smoothness of her skin under her fingertips, and then her folds, the different texture and the hints of sticky moisture as she danced along the edge. The sparks of pleasure running along her nerves and the blood pounding faster in her heart. The breaths she couldn't help but take, alternately gasping with sudden pleasure and holding her breath as a rush of sensation took all her focus to hold on to. The pressure and intensity as she pushed a finger inside...

...and _fuck_ , Satsuki was smirking at her again.

Not really. Ryuuko was still alone, her eyes still tightly shut, but she couldn't shake the image of the queen bitch of Honnouji Academy looking down on her in condescending disdain. Just like every single fucking time she'd tried to get herself off for the past three weeks.

It had to be the stress. Cross-wiring things or whatever. Ever since she came to the Academy the thing that made her heart pound hardest was fighting Kiryuin, and somehow that exhilaration and passion and all the rest just got mixed up with any other kind of excitement she was trying for. That had to be it.

She'd started fantasizing in self-defense.

It didn't come easy to her.

She tried to focus. She pushed another finger inside of herself, tightening around the length of it, and thought of guys. Some big brainless hunk of muscle, some anonymous cock she could fuck and forget, not having to think about anything more than the sensations he could give her. She thrust her hips against him (against her hand), pushing him deeper into herself, wrapping her arm around his broad shoulders to pull him in closer, pressing her breasts up against his as his long black hair draped around _oh GODDAMNIT!_

Too vague, that had to be the problem. But there weren't that many sexy guys around,. Maybe one of the Elite Four, but that would just get her thinking of Kiryuin from the start. Mikisugi, maybe? He was a freaky, sleazy nudist creep who had no sense of personal space, but goddamn if he didn't have a nice body. And that other nudist guy, what's-his-name, Kinagase? She squeezed her breast, imagining his rough, strong hands doing it as he pressed up behind her, cock pushing between her legs, while in front of her, Mikisugi stretched, his taut muscles straining as light shone all around him. He brushed his hand in front of his face, peering at her seductively as Kinagase drove his cock deep into her. She gasped, pumping her fingers in and out as she lost herself in the fantasy. The two of them, one in front of her, one behind, one posing, silhouetted in the light, the straps and frills of his uniform shining on his curves, the other leaning in to whisper in her ear, 'Do you like that, you pig in human--' _for FUCK'S SAKE!_

Maybe it was that they were guys. She'd never thought of herself as gay, but hell, she was so close now, she needed to come and she didn't care who she thought about as long as it wasn't that tyrannical bitch, and so she thought of Mako, soft sweet squishy busty Mako, who'd probably be so eager and inventive in bed, and oh god she could just feel those big soft breasts, taste them in her mouth as she wrapped her lips around a nipple, gently sucking as Mako babbled on about friendship and lilies and lilypads and frogs or something, and Ryuuko slid downwards along the wall as her hand worked frantically, stroking the walls inside her as the heel of her palm pressed hard on her clit, and she would fall onto the bed as Mako pounced on top of her, poking and stroking and licking and tickling and giving every inch of her body attention that made her skin tingle, and then she and Satsuki grabbed that sword together and acting as one thrust its hilt into her, so big and hard and long and _oh fuck fuck not again_ but she was too close to stop and as she felt every cell in her body filling with energy that swept up and through and around and down her body to burst in her cunt she saw Mako grinning and Satsuki smirking and _oh god COMING SO HARD!_

She came back to herself a few moments later, slumped against the wall, breathing hard, sweat all over her body. _Damn it,_ she thought. _That's, what, five times now?_

It didn't matter, she told herself, as she stood and hitched her underpants back up. Just the stress of it all getting to her, she told herself, pulling her bra back into place and buttoning up her shirt. Just random weirdness, she told herself, turning on the sink to wash her hands.

Yeah. Didn't mean a thing.

Next time would be different for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kinklakink kinkmeme community, for the prompt 'While spending some quality alone time unwinding, Ryuuko finds her thoughts keep drifting back to Satsuki.' Slightly edited and cleaned up for posting here.


End file.
